Hiding In Plain Sight
by PepsiSugarBaby
Summary: Ever feel like you're invisible to everyone around you? Including the man of your dreams that's also your boss? Well that's how Arissa Denson feels every day; working at the top company Reigns Inc. Trying to get through the paperwork is bad enough without being taunted by wanna-be Barbies and asshole business men; but the way her boss makes her shiver when he smiles is all worth it
1. Normal Work Day

**I do NOT own the WWE, if I did so much would be different. For starters, the Shield would be back together and would have to do the butt wiggle Dolph Ziggler does WITH NO SHIRTS ON! *Sigh* a girl can dream can't she?**

 **The only people I own are the OCs: Arissa and Tamari.**

 **Any names, addresses, etc used in this story are randomly thought up in this strange mind of mine. Any similarity to any person (living or dead) is coincidental and not put in purposely.**

 **Also I love listening to music while reading stories such as these; it honestly gives it a real feeling. For this chapter, the song that comes to mind would be GXNXVS & CVIRO- Let Me Love You or Ciara -Overdose (Dave Luxe Remix). (Once again, I do NOT own anything other than my OCs)**

 **Thank you and Enjoy.**

* * *

Long silky black hair pulled back into a man bun in the nape of his neck, light grey eyes that said confidence, determination and aggressiveness. His grey suit, matching his eyes, fitted his body to a T, no thread or button dare not to come out of place. His collared black button down dress shirt, firmly pressed as if it was a sin to wrinkle on such a man, was slightly open at the top to reveal a slight peek of the smooth, hairless chest of the godlike man. His beautiful light sun-kissed skin always looked amazing and tempting, not a flaw or hair out of place; shaved with a goatee and mustache attachment framing those desirable lips that sometimes hid his cocky smirk he would only share with an elite few.

Roman L. Reigns was the object of every woman's desire and a few men as well. He wasn't just tall, tan and handsome. He was a tower of golden nectar that several starving mouths wanted to taste. It was as if the perfect words to describe him couldn't compare to the real man, after looking into his eyes some words would sound offensive to be put in the same sentence as him. Even the older women would fan themselves when he passed by to enter his office.

"He's never gonna notice you"

I turned to the sound of the voice, seeing a pair of fake lashes and nearly a pound of makeup with the loudest shade of red on her lips,

"Can you please leave me alone Nicole." I said trying to ignore the brunette bimbo and finish filing papers into the computer.

"It's Nikki, you little nerd." She sneered, "And like I said, he's never gonna notice a little crumb like you when he can have a sweet taste of this" she said dragging her hands from her skinny hips to her straight brown hair.

It was obvious that she wanted to show off her new boob job with the buttons that she popped off her white button down that fell to her designer black knee length skirt. I glanced at my ankle length black skirt and my 'size larger than needed' white button down shirt, taking in the comparison. To people like me, who didn't care about designer clothing and high heels, we were practically wearing the same thing; mine was just more conservative while hers shouted 'SLUT'

"Why would he want a taste of penicillin and silicone?" I mumbled, glancing at her from under my black frame glasses, while looking busy.

"What was that you little bug eyed virgin?" she growled, leaning into my desk to get into my face.

I hesitantly leaned back, clenching the papers to my chest as she glared at me.

"Nikki, leave my assistant alone" sighed a rough voice,

Looking past Nicole, I saw my supervisor; Mr. Ambrose gliding his hand over his short dark blonde hair slicked back as he walked into the office. The office soon rang out a dreamy sigh as the second most handsome man walked into the floor. Mr. Ambrose did have the loveliest blue eyes I've ever seen and his rough voice wasn't something to pass up either. Around the office it was said that Mr. Reigns was the smooth gentleman ladies fantasized about while Mr. Ambrose was the rough bad boy they could change; both were classified as lady killers and that wasn't far from the truth.

After hearing Mr. Ambrose call her out, Nicole rolled her eyes while giving a snotty 'yes sir' and went back to her department on the other side of the room.

"You alright Arissa?" he asked me, stopping by my desk.

I nervously glanced up at my tall blonde hero; he always has such an amazing grin. It was like he was as carefree outside of work as he was inside. Maybe that's why I found myself more comfortable around him then Mr. Reigns.

"Y...yes…yes sir" I stutter as I tried to fix the now crinkled paper on my desk, "Thank you…..again." I grimaced biting my bottom lip.

"Don't mention it," he grinned, adjusting his tie "I like saving pretty girls from office bitches, stay sweet there sugar" he chuckled heading to his office.

I sighed again as I glanced back; to the untrained eye it would seem that I was pinning for Mr. Ambrose but I was really trying to see what Mr. Reigns was doing. From my chair with a little bit of adjusting, I had a perfect view of him while he was sitting at his desk with his door open.

The way his eyebrows came together as he concentrated was amazingly attractive in a sapiosexual type of way. Most men in his position would focus on their looks alone but not Mr. Reigns; he had a mind that broadened views of even the most stubborn and pigheaded of business men.

While in my deep infatuation, I lightly bit my lip when his eyes met mine. Turning hastily, I heard myself lightly squeak as my face turned a shade of red that would have matched Nicole's lipstick. I quickly try to play it off by "smoothing" down my sides to fix my tightly twisted bun.

'I honestly have no right to pine over him. I have as much of a chance with Mr. Reigns as a fly could to impregnate a giraffe.' I thought,

I quickly shake my head on the naughty thoughts that came to mind when the word **impregnate** and the mental pictures of Mr. Reigns collided together.

'This is NOT the time, nor the place to think on things of that nature' I thought, getting back to work. Or at least I tried to while praying for the work day to end.

* * *

15 unknown files, 7 reports retyped and 2 rescheduled meetings later; I was beginning to shut down my computer. I dug into my purse, pulling out my favorite lotion and the best stress reliever; sandalwood and vanilla. Humming with a content smirk on my face after the fragrance hit my nose, I went to saving all my unfinished work for tomorrow.

Once the final papers were processed into the system and the unfinished work was hidden away for my eyes only to find, I clicked on the company icon on my desktop and logged into my account to clock out.

"Hey brown sugar,"

I turned at the mention of my nickname, already knowing who it was.

"Yes sir?" I asked placing my hands in my lap, giving him my undivided attention; even though I wanted to be gone from this place already, I still respected my supervisor.

"I know you're probably ready to go but I need to see you for a sec; alright?" he said quickly retreating back to his room without waiting for an answer.

Sighing regretfully, I picked up a notepad, a pen and my tablet I used for both work and home before heading to Mr. Ambrose's office for whatever reason. Before making it over the threshold, I was lightly shoved back as he came out of his office and walked to Mr. Reign's door.

"Come on sugar, he won't bite" he chuckled, entering the office.


	2. Get A Grip

**Hello all! Once again I do NOT own anything but my OCs and if any information in this chapter is incorrect then please excuse. This is an AU of course.**

 **Thanks and Enjoy!**

* * *

Taking a deep gulp, I could already feel my throat drying up as I stepped over the threshold of the office I was previously staring into.

"Close the door" his baritone voice rumbled throughout the room.

I swore instead of butterflies I felt a small black cat dynamite pop inside my stomach.

'Did one of my ovaries burst?' I thought as I turned to shut the door, 'If it did then I wouldn't be standing right. Now come on girl, concentrate!' I thought quickly walking to Mr. Ambrose's side.

"Relax sugar," Mr. Ambrose chuckled, "Have a seat" he said patting a leather seat that was to his left.

I hesitantly sat down, focusing my eyes on the tan carpet of the office. Before I thought it was the most blandish boring color for an office, but right now it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Alright Ro, what's up?" Mr. Ambrose asked him as he leaned into the leather chair. "Knowing you, this has to be important since you waited until the end of the day and you asked me to bring Arissa."

'He asked for me?' I thought, glancing up at Mr. Ambrose then to Mr. Reigns then back to Mr. Ambrose so I wouldn't lose my common sense.

"It is" he said, "I'm tired of these backstabbing employees. First Rollins leaves us then half the staff is gone with him as he builds a business with our competitors." He sneered as he placed his elbows on his desk. "The reason I brought you both in here is because; Dean, I can trust you and Ms. Denson." He said, glancing his beautiful eyes at Mr. Ambrose then landing on me.

I nearly bit my tongue off as I saw him lick his lips; to Mr. Ambrose it wasn't something that fazed him, but for me I nearly lost my mind

'Not right now, damn it GET A GRIP!' I thought, biting my bottom lip to get my mind back on the matter at hand.

"And right now we need to hit the competition where it hurts." He said clenching his fist, placing his other hand over it.

"In the nuts!" Mr. Ambrose said raising a fist in the air, "Take em both off"

I couldn't help but giggle at Mr. Ambrose's facial expression, it was amazingly adorable. I covered my small smile with my hand, looking down.

"If it was only that easy," Mr. Reigns chuckled deeply,

The sound gave me shivers up my back, I had to hold my hand over my mouth to keep from squealing or at least I think it would've been a squeal.

"But seriously, we need something that no one would see coming." He sighed, placing his fingers on his forehead; massaging around his temples.

Nervously, I removed my hand from my mouth before feeling like a fish as it opened then closed then repeated,

"Ya got an idea Arissa?" Mr. Ambrose asked, turning to me as he leaned on his hand.

"Well" I began, glancing at both men; catching Mr. Reign's eyes, making me turn away. "We could see about the H.N account."

"We can't," Mr. Reigns said, "One of the partners is with our competitors." He growled,

"Actually sir" I said pulling up the updated website of our competitors on my tablet, focusing on the names of the chairmen as well as several others that formed their board. "He's not broadcasted as an associate or on the members' board, meaning he's a free agent." I said passing him my tablet,

I could feel my breath catch in my throat as our fingers brushed each other when he took my tablet to see what I said was true,

"If we can get the missing partner to agree to become a part of Reigns Inc under the H.N account then our competitors would lose that account as well as the single partner, once the missing one comes back in the public eye." I said glancing at both men,

"How do we know he'll bite?" Mr. Reigns asked, looking to me with his hard grey eyes.

"He will; the two were closer than anything and once he knows that his old partner trusts you instead of Rollins and the A.C (Authority Co.) then he'll be banging your door down for a deal" I said with the most confidence I could pull out.

"Well, not to be the one to rain on your plan Arissa, but how do we find the guy? What's his name again? Barren? Derrick?" Mr. Ambrose asked, lightly running his fingers through his slicked back hair,

"Daniel Bryan" I said with Mr. Reigns at the same time,

I glanced at him for a moment, feeling that he did the same thing.

"It's not the question of how we find him; it's more like he'll find us." I said looking to Mr. Ambrose, "Reigns Inc is known for its winnings, your company is the most sought out business in the whole world and I'm 100% sure that if you're in the public eye of his old nestling grounds then it's a positive win for Reign Inc. Mr. Bryan was known as a 'For the people' man, there was business and then there was the public business." I continued to explain to both men, "He was known for the Yes movement back in 2002 when his own employees rallied together from every building and helped whoever they could. During that time that's when he caught the attention of the partner, Kane D. Heller; and they both pounced on the partnership to bring down the competition. But once Daniel went missing, Kane hasn't been the same."

The room was silent for a moment as the men thought about what I had said, during that time I noticed once again how pretty the carpet was.

"I like it"

I quickly looked up at Mr. Reigns; who was giving his rare smile

'He looks so different when he smiles' I thought, remembering how he would always have a scowl on his face as if someone stepped on his new shoes.

"But how do we get his attention? You said Daniel was more about people then business." Mr. Ambrose asked, "I'm all for it, but last time I checked the guy was out somewhere finding the universe or some bullshit like that." He said leaning towards me on the chair's arm again.

"Well…." I stuttered, glancing at my notepad for an answer. "The company picnic is coming up, if we distribute half the food from the picnic to the shelters or even invite a few of the sponsors to act on a small deal with them; that would catch his attention that we're nothing like A.C. who's known for the bill over a penny. During the picnic, there could be a door prize for the sheltered families; something meaningful." I shrugged, hoping they wouldn't laugh at me.

Mr. Reigns nodded, "That just might work. We can get Bryan's attention with the public's eye and seal the deal with him after we bring up the H.N account." He smiled again, "Ms. Denson that's an amazing plan" he said looking at me,

"That's why she's my assistant, she's got a brain" Mr. Ambrose chuckled, nudging me lightly.

"Well now, I need her as my assistant." Mr. Reigns said, still looking at me. "Arissa, can you supervisor the picnic and make sure that an invite gets to Bryan?"

"Well….from what's been said, he's actually not that far. He's been on an endeavor across the states and last I heard he was in Texas."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Ambrose asked, raising an eyebrow "No one's heard from the guy since he disappeared."

"Um….he used to date my cousin and when they broke it off we still remained in contact. He's a really good person; she just wasn't good for him. I can invite him myself, if you want?" I asked looking towards Mr. Reigns, who looked like an adorable puppy with his head slightly turned to the side.

Mr. Ambrose smirked as he slapped his hand on Mr. Reigns' desk. "Well, that's settled. We invite Bryan to the picnic and trip him into the H.N account." He said smiling at me, "That's my Arissa!" he said bringing his fist to me,

I gigged as I lightly pounded my fist to his; he was always doing things like this. He was a goofball but he was also a goofball for business.

"And no, Roman you can't have my assistant." He said pointing to Mr. Reigns. "She can help with the picnic but that's it. Besides what happened to that sexy assistant you had?" he smirked, probably forgetting I was in the room.

Mr. Reigns surprised me as he nervously looked down at his hands then back at Mr. Ambrose, "She wasn't good for the company, she more or less wanted to pocket every item that wasn't hers." He said with a scowl.

"Oh no wonder she always had that big ass purse" Mr. Ambrose chuckled, "I just thought she carried her bathroom sink in there. But if that's all Ro, I need to get home. I'm bat shit tired" he said with a loud yawn, making me giggle behind my hand.

"Yeah, that's it. See you both in the morning, we'll discuss this further" he said dismissing us.

Mr. Ambrose quickly jumped from his chair and to the door faster than a puppy to its water bowl; I shook my head as I stood to my feet.

"Thank you again for the idea Arissa" Mr. Reigns said packing up his things in his leather briefcase,

"No problem sir," I said feeling my heart beat faster than a hummingbird's wings, thinking I needed to leave before I passed out.

I knew Mr. Reigns was tall, but he towered over my 5'4 height. Before I could say or do something stupid I quickly left the room to my own desk to grab my things.

As I was placing my notepad in my purse I noticed I left my tablet in Mr. Reigns' office. I looked to see if he was still there but the lights were out already.

'Damn it!' I thought grabbing my purse, before making my way to the elevator.

As the elevator dropped, I couldn't help but think about Mr. Reigns in the meeting. He was so handsome and so confident; I couldn't believe he even knew I existed except as Mr. Ambrose's assistant. But now I was stuck organizing the company picnic that I don't even like attending, all because of my big mouth!

"I'm such a dumbass" I mumbled slapping my forehead, hearing the elevator door ding open.

Once I had my keys in my hand, I headed to my car in the dark parking lot. Being mindful to carry mace on my key ring, but also having a knife thanks to the ever nagging speech from my mother who worried about my safety in this so called rough town; as I lightly scratched my head, ready to pull out the hair pins I sped walked to my car.

"Arissa?"


	3. Beautiful

I quickly turn at the sound of someone calling my name, still holding the mace in my hand. I was surprised to see Mr. Reigns pulling up in his black SUV next to my little blue Honda civic. As he got out the car, I could feel my heart sound like a drum being played by Travis Barker.

"Ye…yes sir?" I stuttered grabbing the strap of my purse tightly, slightly stepping back.

"You forgot this in my office," he said handing me my tablet,

"Oh thank you sir, it must've slipped my mind." I chuckled, taking it from his hand, careful to not brush his hand on mine again. "But you didn't have to do this; I could've waited until tomorrow." I shrugged.

"No problem, I did want to ask you something else as well." He said gazing down at me,

"Um…yes sir, anything." 'Anything you beautiful creature,'

"Where did you find that background?" he said glancing at the tablet in my hands, before gazing back into my eyes.

I could feel my face heat up in a blush, 'He noticed the picture? Oh dear God,' I thought panicking biting my bottom lip. "Th…the background, sir?" I asked,

"On your tablet, may I?" he asked taking it from my hands that involuntarily held it up to him.

"This" he said deeply standing beside me, showing my tablet background when it's locked.

He was standing so close I could feel his body heat, it felt so right to be by his side and it didn't help that his cologne was giving me a sexual buzz. He smelt so good; I completely forgot what he had asked me.

"Arissa?" he asked, turning towards me.

I could feel his breath on my ear, making my toes curl and my back slightly arch.

'This man could make me faint with just a word, he doesn't even know what his voice can do to me' I thought, before snapping out of my daze,

"Um...yes sir. The background?" I asked again, looking at the screen that was staring back at me.

It was a picture of my latest work; that was a stressful day. I could tell because of the stroke pattern on the canvas as well as my color choice.

"Oh I did that" I replied, placing my hand on the other side of the tablet.

"You did that? How?" he asked, removing his hand to place it in his pocket.

"I…I paint. It's nothing really," I shrugged, glancing at the concrete of the parking lot then back to his eyes.

For a brief moment, I thought I saw something inside them. Whatever it was I would never know since I couldn't gaze into those storm cloud eyes for long unless I wanted my knees to collapse underneath me.

"An artist?" he asked, sounding intrigued as he raised an eyebrow.

"I actually do it on my spare time, it's nothing. This isn't even my best work," I said, lightly insulting my own work. It was true; I knew I could do better.

"If you want my opinion," he said smirking down at me, "It's beautiful,"

"Oh, um…" I nervously cleared my dry throat, "Thank you sir" I said feeling giddy, raising my slipping glasses back up my nose. "Um….thank you again for returning my tablet and complimenting my painting, b…but I…I should be going." I said stepping back towards my car,

"Right," he nodded, "good night Arissa" he said walking back to his car.

"Good night Mr. Reigns" I sighed, getting into my own.


	4. A Rainy Day Situation

**Hello Hello everyone!**

 **Just a small announcement before continuing.**

 **My other OC Tamari's name has been changed to Tiphany; it's somewhat pronounced the same way as Tiffany. And also Arissa aka Rizzie isn't a simple Mary-Sue push over, mostly that will be explained in this chapter. Thank you for your patience, now here's the continuation of "Hiding In Plain Sight". Enjoy & Review :)**

 **Oh! And the song for this chapter would be "Waves" by Mr. Probz.**

* * *

 ***In The Gym***

"Girl, it's something if he came all the way across the parking lot just to give you your tablet back" my friend Naomi said, taking a sip of her water.

"I don't think so I mean…he probably just didn't want me to bother him in the morning." I said checking my time on the treadmill.

"Well what about him complimenting your painting on your tablet?" My other friend, Tiphany asked, turning to me from her own treadmill.

Naomi turned smirking, "Exactly girl! He had to be curious about you to look. Beside why he did look in the first place? Only to snoop through your pictures and get a peek at that freak under that long skirt." She laughed as she increased her pace. Tiphany laughing along with her,

"Ok, y'all are thinking too much on this. He's my boss and I know he's not interested in me, hell he probably didn't know I existed until today." I sighed, looking down at my moving feet.

"Well, I don't know who would notice you when you've been wearing grandma clothes to work." Tiphany scoffed,

"Tip's right," Naomi agreed, "You need to show off them curves girl, you know you could trap that man if you wore the right clothes that showed off your 'assets'" she said air quoting the word assets.

"I'd rather not show off my assets like certain silicone tramps in the office." I sneered, thinking about earlier that day.

"Speaking of that nasty bitch" Tiphany asked, turning off her machine. "When you gonna take that tramp to the trash? She's been messing with you for a while and I remember a long time ago you would've slapped the taste outta somebody's mouth just for approaching you wrong."

I turned off mine as well, before grabbing my towel. "That was a long time ago and I don't have time for her and her whoring ways." I said remembering to be the bigger person as I dabbed my face and neck with my towel.

"Girl, just stomp ya foot in her ass. She thinks you're just a rug she can step on, just slap that trick!" Naomi said turning off her treadmill, grabbing her water again.

"Guys, like I said I don't have time for her and I'd rather not lose my job over some petty shit like the office eye candy." 'No matter how sexy he is' I thought, moving from the treadmill to the weights with Naomi and Tiphany following me.

"Look Rizzie, we're just looking out for you." Tiphany said holding my shoulder firmly, stopping me from making another step. "We know with this move you wanna grow up and be the bigger person and such but there is a thin line between being messy and being low down trifling. And from what you told us, she's crossed that line already." She said looking at me seriously.

I looked at Tiphany then Naomi then finally to the ground as I realized the truth my friends were trying to explain to me, "I know, but you guys know I don't do drama anymore. So can we please stop with me and my problems and get back to working out?" I said turning the mood around, looping my arms with theirs.

"Alright, just don't have me coming up there and handling that trick for ya" Naomi smiled, making me giggle when Tip agreed.

* * *

The next morning was anything but easy and pleasant. As soon as I walked through the door, Mr. Ambrose called me into Mr. Reign's office again. After receiving a glare from nearly every woman in the office, I sat down my things and went into the office.

The meeting was short but informing, the catering service was notified about the extra food and the entertainment was already picked all that needed to be done was someone to make sure everything was organized and stayed on track. That's where I came in, Mr. Ambrose nominated that I would be in charge of speaking with the sponsors of the shelters to see about closing a deal with them as well as getting Bryan to come. After coming back from the gym, I did send him an email telling him about the picnic and that I would like it if he came with me and, surprisingly my friends. When I told Mr. Reigns and Mr. Ambrose that he hasn't replied yet, excluding my gym trip from the story, they both agreed that since it was so late they would give it time before he replied.

I couldn't agree more, Daniel wasn't always around his laptop or even technology. He was more of a naturist, but he would reply; he's never left me hanging.

After the meeting, I went back to my usual work; praying the day would run by faster. Lightly rubbing my eyes, I noticed that it was close to one o'clock and Mr. Ambrose hasn't left his office since this morning.

'I hope he's alright?' I thought grabbing my lunch and purse, standing up.

With a sigh I turned to his door and lightly knocked.

"Come in"

Opening the door slightly, showing it was only me. "Mr. Ambrose, is everything alright?" I asked entering the room,

Looking up at me, he sighed placing his head back in his hands. "Not really Arissa."

Closing the door behind me before taking a seat in the chair in front of his desk; I became concerned for my supervisor. He's always had a grin or a full smile on his face, never this grimace unless it was something personal or he ran out of his favorite red bull.

"What's wrong Mr. Ambrose?" I hesitantly asked, leaning in.

After taking a deep breath he sat up, resting his chin on his knuckles as Mr. Reigns did the other day; staring at me with those blue eyes.

"Dean" he mumbled,

"Sir?" I asked, hoping I didn't hear him correctly.

He chuckled, "Call me Dean, whenever we're not on the floor you don't have to be so formal with me Arissa. You've been working for me for a while, I'm pretty sure we're passed the ' _Sir_ ' and _'Mr. Ambrose'_ bull" he mumbled, still chuckling.

I giggled as I licked my lips, finding my voice. "Well **Dean** , what's wrong? You missed your usual lunch break an hour ago."

"Things have been different without Rollins, and me and Roman are trying to do the best we damn well can without his backstabbing ass." he sighed before finishing, "I guess I'm just worried and stressed about this deal." He confessed looking down, then back at me. "I've been so busy thinking about it, I guess I didn't think about eating." He chuckled hearing his stomach growl.

Glancing down at my homemade jambalaya, I placed it on his desk then slid it to him with a smirk. "Here, it just needs a little warming up." I said still smirking,

"Arissa, I can't take your lunch" he said sliding it back to me. "You need to eat, from the looks of it…or not. Hell I can't tell with those big clothes." He said looking at my attire. "Why the hell do you wear clothes like that anyway?" he chuckled,

I thought I looked decent in my black button down and my khaki pants, even though they were on the wide side and the shirt looked like it could be a size too big; most of my clothes were.

"I think I look pretty good" I chuckled, "This is a place of business, not a club. I'd rather be looked at for my mind and not my body."

He raised both eyebrows as he shrugged, "To each their own, but I'm still not taking your food. I'll be fine"

"Its fine, I've got a quick meal in my desk for rainy day situations. And I think this is considered a rainy day," I said smirking, sliding the container back to my supervisor. "Enjoy Mr. Ambrose" I said making my way to the door.

"What is it anyway?" he asked, stopping me.

"It's my homemade jambalaya with shrimp, chicken and sausage." I replied as he eyed the container, shrugging. "It's perfectly fine, as long as you're not allergic to pork, poultry, seafood or rice" I giggled.

"Nah, not allergic to any of that." He said smirking, "Thanks brown sugar."

"No problem Dean, now please stop worrying. Everything will be fine," I said before leaving my supervisor's office for my break.


	5. Spoke Too Soon

**Hello all! I hope you're enjoying the story; sooooo here's another brief announcement. Majority this has and will be in Arissa's P.O.V (point of view) but in some cases like this chapter there will just be the story's P.O.V. because I know several of you are clawing at the screen to know what is going through Roman's mind. I know it's a slow start but it gets better, but don't worry I'll mark down when it's either Arissa or the regular storyline.**

 **Oh! And simply because I love my followers, I'm making this one a bit longer. So grab your drinks and snacks, you'll be here for a minute.**

 **Suggested songs for this chapter would be "Summertime Fine" by Mars Today & "Drunk In Love" (aywy & TVNE Remix) by The Weeknd. **

**Thanks again, Enjoy & Review**

* * *

*Arissa *

'5:30, finally!' I thought putting my papers away, 'the end of the day; is there anything more wonderful?' I sighed logging out of my computer after clocking out.

Pausing before reaching the elevator, I glanced back at Mr.… _Dean's_ door to see if he was coming out anytime soon. I haven't seen him since this afternoon when I gave him my lunch.

'I know he ate it' I thought remembering him walking to the break room to heat it up then retreating back to his office. 'He must be busy,' I shrugged, 'Oh well, I'm off the clock.' I thought grabbing my things and headed down to my car.

* * *

After Arissa left Dean's office, he was wholehearted to just give her the food back. But from the look of determination in her brown eyes, Dean chuckled and thought against it as he went to the break room to heat up the offered food. Making it back to his office, he went to work researching more on how they could expand their business and offices overseas. Grabbing a spoonful of the jambalaya, Dean's eyes popped open as the food slid down his throat.

"Dear sweet baby Jesus this is delicious!" he said with his mouth full, "That girl can cook" he exclaimed downing the amazing food.

Once the bowl was empty and an empty bottle of mountain dew accompanying it, Dean felt more full than when his girlfriend would cook that diet crap for him. Licking his lips, he sighed in content as he placed his hands behind his head; relaxing.

"Now **that** was comfort food" He chuckled, slightly closing his eyes.

A slight tickle from his pants made him jump up, grabbing his phone from his pocket. Seeing that it was a text from Roman, Dean quickly went from his office to his friend's.

"You texted Ro?" he asked, sticking his head in the room.

"Yeah, sit down Dean" Roman said glancing out the window from his chair.

Sitting on the couch by the other window, Dean sighed as he leaned back on the comfortable seat. "What's wrong bro?" he asked turning his head towards Roman.

"I wanted to ask about how you doing, I know the international project is stressful but I saw you took your usual break late. You good man?" he asked his long time brother, who was now lounging on his couch.

"Man, I'm perfect now." Dean chuckled, rubbing his full belly.

"What do you mean?" Roman asked, as he leaned back in his chair. "Why you rubbing your stomach like you're pregnant?" he asked; lightly laughing.

"Fuck you Ro, that shit was good" Dean chuckled, sighing as he leaned his head back on the couch.

Roman chuckled as he tossed up his small stress football, "What'd you eat? It had to be good and not that diet shit Renee feeds you" he said catching the ball.

"Nope, Arissa came in my office before her break asking me was I alright since she noticed I missed my usual break too. I told her honestly how I was feeling about this deal with Bryan and she told me not to stress about it and gave me her lunch" he shrugged, still smirking

Roman sat up, hearing what Dean just told him. "What did she eat then?" he asked concerned,

"She said she had another quick fix t.v dinner in her desk. She wouldn't take no for an answer, and I'm glad she didn't. I might ask her to make an extra plate for me whenever she cooks. That was amazing," he said, sighing.

"What was it?" Roman asked, feeling a little bit jealous.

"She said it was some jam something, it had rice, shrimp, chicken and sausage. Jambulon…..jam la la?" Dean said trying to remember what the food was called,

"Jambalaya?," Roman suggested, raising an eyebrow.

Quickly snapping his finger at the answer, "That's it! That's the name she said, that jam was good. Where ya think she learned it? I might have to give Renee the recipe; I can't take anymore of this diet shit"

"I don't know" Roman shrugged, "That's not fair though, next time save me some or see if she can bring some for the picnic. It's rare for a woman in this day and age to cook" he said still tossing the ball. "Well since that's settled, we still on for drinks tonight?"

Dean groaned as he got up from the comfortable couch, "Yeah yeah, long as I don't fall asleep or stalk Arissa to her house for more jambouln" he chuckled,

"It's jambalaya fool," Roman said chuckling, shaking his head.

"Call it whatever you want, at least I got some." Dean mocked before quickly closing the door, blocking Roman's stress football.

As Roman went to retrieve the stress ball, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

 **Missed me :p**

 **–** **Dean**

Roman chuckled as he sat back in his chair, then thought on what he was feeling earlier. Was he really jealous that Arissa gave Dean her food? A little home cooked meal was hard to come by for both men and such things were not so often unless Roman would go to his parents for dinner; but the idea of a grown man going to his parents for dinner each night seemed somewhat strange if his siblings weren't there.

He sighed as he rubbed his hand over his hair, slicking any loose strands back in place. 'Would be nice to have a woman that cooked' he thought, thinking on what would be said later that evening.

After everything was shut down for the day at the office, the two men rendezvoused at their favorite bar/lounge, Waves.

Sitting in a corner booth, away from several lingering eyes; the two men relaxed and took in the end of the work day and beginning of the weekend.

"So I know you didn't drag me here just to take a few shots all night bro," Dean sipped his 3rd drink, noticing his friend moping across the table from him. "What's up?" he asked setting his glass down.

Roman sighed before he began telling his friend all the news,

* * *

*Arissa*

'I swear these girls might drink me out of house and home,' I thought as I brought out the 2nd bottle of wine for me, Tiphany and Naomi.

"Y'all I'm so glad it's the weekend and I can let my hair down" I said pulling out the pins in my tight bun, releasing my tight spiral curls that fell to my shoulders.

Naomi giggled, trying not to spill her wine on my dark hardwood floor. "Well it's about time, shit was twisted so tight I thought you were gonna go bald damn it. What happened at work?" she said setting down her glass, replacing it for a strawberry.

"Nothing major just the same with the picnic and such. Speaking of which, I know y'all wanna come with me for some support but PLEASE don't do anything crazy. I'm gonna be out there with the whole office, my supervisor and my boss; both are very stressed and praying that this shit goes through perfectly" I said thinking about Mr. Reigns as I lightly played with my silver nose ring, remembering how I miss playing with it at work.

"Girl you know we gonna hold it down for ya" Tiphany said, nursing her 2nd glass of red wine. "Just as long as that lil' stank stays away from us, then we'll be just fine"

Lightly chuckling, I shook my head. It felt amazing to finally release my curls from that tight pinned prison. Shaking my head for more air, I moaned out; finally falling back onto the couch. "Man that feels good" I sighed,

"Bet it would feel better if you had Mr. Reigns massaging it for ya" Naomi giggled, making Tiphany laugh with her.

"I doubt he would find my hair attractive, word in the office is that he's likes blondes and straight hair better." I sighed, taking another sip of my red. "To each his own." I mumbled into my glass,

"Well if that's the case then lemme hook you up with my boo's brother. He's fine" Naomi said pulling out her phone, ready to text her so called hubby.

Rolling my eyes before taking another sip, "Aren't they twins?" I asked.

"Yeah and what's wrong with that?" Naomi asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Nothing" I said raising my hands in defense "But twins aren't really my type, I'm guessing your boyfriend's cute and all but what if one day we're somewhere and I accidentally kiss the wrong brother. That'll mess up our friendship right there,"

Naomi shrugged and nodded to my honest answer on how I would feel dating her boyfriend's brother, not that I would have a problem with dating a twin; but I wouldn't be comfortable.

Tiphany snorted before taking another sip, "Yeah you'd rather have something tall, Samoan with grey eyes." She chuckled,

"Jey and Jimmy are Samoan; they might not have your amazing Mr. Reign's grey eyes but they're the sweetest" Naomi smiled glancing down at her phone.

"Whatever" I said in defense again, "He's just got nice eyes." 'Nice eyes, an amazing smile, a voice that makes me…'

"Oh speak of the sexy devil," Naomi giggled, unknowingly interrupting my train of thought as she went into the other room to take a call from Jimmy.

I chuckled as I took another sip from my wine before grabbing a pineapple piece. Feeling the tense chill of someone looking at me, I turned to Tiphany glaring at me from above her glass.

"What?" I said before popping another pineapple piece in my mouth.

"You sure you're not in over your head with this picnic thing for your boss?" she asked placing down her glass again,

Looking at my friend strangely, "What do you mean? It was my idea in the first place and I guess he wanted to give credit where credit was due. It's nothing really" I shrugged,

"Well from the sounds of it your boss might have a lingering eye on you. But more onto your supervisor, he might like a taste of that brown sugar he compares you to everyday." She giggled,

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at my best friend, she and Naomi meant well with my love life but sometimes I believed they tried too hard to get me a man. I think they cut down the list to just breathing with a large STD free dick. They may be crazy but they were my girls and I knew they meant everything with love,

"He has a live in girlfriend." I replied sipping my wine, "Besides, I don't like white chocolate that much." I chucked, Tiphany laughing with me.

'Hopefully they won't have me doing anything crazy' I thought popping another sweet pineapple in my mouth,

Naomi came back into the room smiling like the cat that ate the canary, "Hey girls, wanna do something fun?" she smirked before taking a gulp of her wine, finishing it off quickly.

'Spoke too soon' I thought, regretfully looking at my crazy smiling bestie, Tiphany doing the same.

* * *

Dean couldn't take anymore of this nonsense going on in Roman's life. First Rollins abandons them and then this crazy gold digging bitch says that she's pregnant but Roman assures them that he's always covered; but she still claims it's his.

After his cousins, Jimmy and Jey joined the two brothers; Roman continues explaining how he feels like Teresa is cheating since she claims she's so called pregnant with no proof of it being his. The twins glanced at Dean with a look that said it all 'We gotta get rid of this bitch.'

"So where is she now _uce_?" Jey asked, taking a drink with his eyes singled on his cousin.

"She said she needed to head to California or wherever for a family situation or something. She's not coming back till next week and with all that shit that's going on at the office I honestly don't have the time to snoop around and find out if she's cheating or even if she's really pregnant." Roman said rubbing his forehead with his palm, trying to massage out the migraine forming.

Jey and Jimmy were glad that Dean had texted them to come through, Roman hasn't been this down since he quit football. Both the twins looked at each other before looking to their cousin, Jimmy nodded and headed to the bathroom.

Roman sighed as he held his glass in one hand, "I honestly don't know what I'm gonna do man"

"You're gonna be Roman bro" Dean said lightly patting his brother's back. "We've been through some shit in our college days, hell you remember when I thought I wasn't gonna graduate? But we studied for a week straight to get me to pass the exams. Ro, if we can get through those shitty years then we can get through this." He said before gulping down his drink, signaling the waitress for another.

Just as Jimmy came back from the bathroom with a smile, Roman shook his head as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Shit" he groaned when he saw the name.

Dean peeked over Roman's shoulder and saw the name he dreaded to see, "Teresa" he said rolling his eyes.

"I gotta take this" Roman said getting up from the table, heading to the restroom.

Once Roman was out of earshot, Jey nudged his brother to dish out what he was grinning for.

" _Uce_ , that was sexy Omi." Jimmy chuckled, thinking about his baby. "She said her and her girls were doing nothing and I asked them to come through. It would be a good idea to get Rom out the funk he's in with a lovely lady to talk to." He smirked at Dean and his brother,

Dean chuckled as he nodded, "Great idea, what better way to get the old out of his mind then with a new pair of legs"

Jey shrugged as he thought over the idea of his cousin meeting another woman to get over the woman that he was still involved with. "I don't like it; he's still in a relationship. It might turn ugly."

"How?" Dean asked, checking to see where Roman was before continuing; "It's just a friendly conversation with some beautiful ladies. What's wrong with having some sexy female friends?" he chuckled, sipping his nearly empty drink.

"It's too late now _uce_ , they're here" Jimmy said looking at his phone.

* * *

*Arissa*

"Girls, I don't know about this" I complained as Tiphany and Naomi dragged me to the bar,

My feet were already hurting in these black peep toe heels they forced me in, not to mention the BodyCon skin tight dress I was struggling to breathe in. And right now, my boobs were the enemy trying to strangle me.

"If you don't stop complaining Rizzie, you look hot!" Naomi yelled over the music, "Besides, you'll get to meet my baby tonight." She giggled,

They knew I hated clubs, normally this place was a lounge but after 9 it transformed into a dancing club/lounge.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded to my girls. "So where is he?" I asked Naomi, who was looking between the dance floor and her phone.

"Is that him?" Tiphany said nodding her head to a guy coming down a set of stairs from the lounge section.

Taking a good look at him, he was cute from far away. Hopefully my contacts weren't failing me tonight,

* * *

As Jimmy walked over to the bar, he was tackled by his beautiful girlfriend, Naomi as two women chuckled at the bar. He assumed they were the friends she mentioned,

"Baby, this is Tiphany 'Tip' Brown and Arissa 'Rizzie' Denson" Naomi said smiling widely as she introduced her friends to her boyfriend, "Girls, this is my handsome baby Jimmy Uso." She said placing her hand on his chest as both of them stared into each others' eyes.

* * *

*Arissa*

For a moment, I felt jealous of Naomi. Naturally I would be jealous of my beautiful friend, but she wasn't kidding when she said she had a Samoan heartthrob. He was very handsome,

'Maybe I **will** take a look at this brother' I thought, reconsidering my last statement on the issue.

"Nice to meet you ladies," Jimmy said smiling, "There's an area that my boys are saving for us. So just follow me" he said looping Naomi's hand around his arm like a gentleman.

Tiphany smirked as she looked at me, seeming as if she knew just what I was thinking a moment ago.

"No, we came to meet him and chill. That's what y'all said, no more no less" I said following Tiphany, behind the cuddling couple.

"Are you reassuring me or yourself?" Tiphany chuckled, as we walked up the stairs.

I shook my head, hoping I wouldn't regret coming out the house.

* * *

When Roman made it back to his seat, he realized his other cousin was missing.

"Where's Jimmy?" He asked, shoving his phone in his inside jacket pocket.

Dean looked at Jey for help, but sighed as he sat his drink on the table.

"His girlfriend came and she brought some of her friends with her. Jimmy went downstairs to get them," he said looking behind the seats at the stairs. "They should be coming up in a minute"

"Oh his beautiful Nubian goddess as he calls her?" Roman smirked, looking at Jey for a reply.

"That's the one" Jey chuckled, "She said she's got a sexy friend for me, named Rizzie" he said wiggling his eyebrows as he smirked, making the two men laugh out loud.

Dean nearly spat out his drink before answering, "You mean like the rat from the Muppets?" he laughed, making Roman nearly double over laughing.

"Oh shit, what if she's a rat face chick?" Jey said panicking,

Roman chuckled as he composed himself, "I doubt it, Jimmy wouldn't do you like that"

Jey nervously glanced at the stairs, "I don't; _uce_ can be evil when he wants to be."

"Well hopefully she's not one of those ugly rat faced cockblockers" Dean said leaning on the couch, smirking.

"As long as she's not too thick, I'm fine" Jey said 'dusting' off his button down shirt, trying to look presentable.

Dean glanced back and laughed out loud before turning back to Jey and Roman, "From the looks of it, she's a little too thick" he said nodding his head to woman behind the cuddling couple.

Jey slumped back as he saw a slightly big thick brown skin young woman following his brother and girlfriend, never noticing the other brown skin beauty shyly behind them.

"Oh shit, Roman I can't do that. Big mama might put a hurting on me" Jey shivered before taking a heavy gulp of his drink.

Before one of the men could say anything, the couple was already at the table.

"Fellas, this is Naomi; my Nubian goddess." Jimmy smiled at the beauty on his arm. "Baby, that's my brother Jey, my cousin Roman and his friend/brother Dean." He said introducing the table, each man signaling when their names were called.

Jey sighed nervously as he looked down at the table then to the dance floor on the bottom floor, wishing he could be down there instead of where he was right then.

"Nice to meet y'all." Naomi smiled, before turning to her friends. "These are my girls, Tiphany and Arissa" she said pulling each girl to the table.

At the mention of a certain name, Roman and Dean's eyes shot up at the beautiful young woman in front of them.

In a pair of black peep toes heels, accenting a beautiful pair of smooth legs that soon were covered by the skin tight fabric (Deep Vneck Criss Cross Straps Mi Amore Celebrity Club Party Bustier BodyCon Dress) on her body. Slowly moving his eyes to her face, Roman felt his mouth go dry at the tight brown curls framing that cute face he recognized from his office.


	6. Author's Note

**Hello Hello all!**

 **I like to first and foremost say...WHHHYYYYYY ROMAN WHHHYYYYYYYY! 30 DAYS SUSPENSION! WWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYY! *BAWLING* ...**

 **Ahem, okay with that outta my system. I would like to apologize to my followers and others who are on the edge of their seat waiting for my stories to continue. I am soooo sorry, as I had put before in my last author's note (Just A Friend: chap 4.) that I was going through things but would still update. I am indeed trying to keep that promise to you guys.**

 **I will be continuing "Just A Friend" and of course "Hiding in Plain Sight" I've also been on the verge of a new story and a ONE-shot but I'm thinking on holding those off until I at least have my chapters in both stories up to the double digits.**

 **"Just A Friend" will be updated today and the rest of this week. I'm even biting my nails to see what happens with Joe and Ashlyn.**

 **"Hiding In Plain Sight" is a little more tricky, but should be updated around Saturday or Sunday then the following week. Sorry to make you wait for it, but Arissa and Roman have serious problems. I just don't know why they don't wanna cooperate and get alone...I mean ALONG!**

 **Anywho, I haven't forgotten about y'all. Pretty much this has been running through my mind all day but I wasn't around a computer and I'd rather not try and do a full story on my phone ...soooo yeah.**

 **Pretty much you should be seeing more chapters in both stories this week and a new one MAYBE next month. (Not so sure on that but we'll see.)**

 **So I believe that will answer a few questions for now until I post up an update schedule.**

 **Thanks so much you guys,**

 **~P.S.B~**


	7. Author Announcement

**HELLO HELLO EVERYONE!**

 **THIS IS JUST A BRIEF ANNOUNCEMENT THAT I'M HAVING TROUBLE WITH MY LAPTOP AND MY USB THAT HOLDS** **ALL** **OF MY STORIES.**

 **I AM SOOO SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THE LAST TIME I WAS ON HERE, BUT I HAD THE BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH AND THE SH!T HIT THE FAN FROM THERE.**

 **SO AT THIS POINT I WON'T BE UPDATING FOR A MINUTE, BUT I MIGHT CREATE NEW ONES FROM SCRATCH.**

 **PLEASE ALL MY P.S.B FANS AND FOLLOWERS BE PATIENT WITH ME, I'M JUST AS UPSET AS YOU ARE THAT I LEFT "Just A Friend" ON A CLIFFHANGER AS WELL AS "Hiding In Plain Sight" & "Wrong Number". I TRULY AM TRYING TO GET THE SAVED VERSION BUT IF I HAVE TO I WILL JUST START FROM WHERE I LEFT OFF. I HONESTLY DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE Y'ALL HANGING THIS LONG. **

**JUST TO CLARIFY: MY LAPTOP IS BUSTED, MY USB DRIVE (HOLDING MY STORIES HOSTAGE) HATES ME AND MY SONG LIST HAS DISAPPEARED FROM MY PHONE.**

 **BUT FRET NOT, I SHALL RETURN WITH** **UPDATES!** **!**

 **ONCE AGAIN I DO APOLOGIZE GUYS, BUT SEND GOOD VIBES SO I CAN CONQUER THIS HORRIFIC BATTLE.**

 **~P.S.B~**


	8. Author Note: I'm Back!

**Christmas came a little early guys! I'm baaaack! And with a new laptop, new music-lists and UPDATES! I've missed you all. My fans who favorite, reviewed, and/or followed; I love you all and your well wishes were answered. During my time away, I got a raise which lead me to DUN –DUN- DUUUUUH, a new laptop! I've been drinking so much Pepsi to think up and bring you all new stories and more chapters to my previous ones. I have sooooo many new stories for y'all, thank you for still being there for me. Thank you, thank you and THANK YOU!**

 **Special thanks to my reviewers:**

 **squawswarpath**

 **Cotton Blossom Diva**

 **Mlle. Mystere**

 **caz21**

 **Kaidence**

 **Ctinaisfashion**

 **Allison**

 **Leah Tatyana Nicole**

 **kyanaM**

 **grrlygrrl**

 **Wmcschick2006**

 **IRENELOVE83**

 **(Ms.)Dbz4life**

 **sebastianm101**

 **calwitch**

 **Rainbowbrite0006**

 **Raquel the writer**

 **& Guests **

**All your reviews have brightened my day and kept me going. A lot of them have made me blush and laugh; all I can say to you guys is thank you and keep up the love. These new stories and chapters will blow your mind.**

 **Oh and let me address this, my sister is finally on here and will be doing majority Anime stories. Sometimes others but she's still unsure about what she'll post. If you do read Anime, please show my little sis (SweetAsABerry) some love and support (when she finally gets over her fear & post something up).**

 **Thanks again y'all. Peace & blessings**

 **~P.S.B~**


End file.
